


Make You Mine || Mark Lee

by Tzennieee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzennieee/pseuds/Tzennieee
Summary: Song YeonA was invited by her friends to a concert of a well known boy group, NCT.  YeonA is a hater and basher of kpop industry that's why she was not in the mood during the whole concert but what will she do if Mark Lee suddenly bumped into her, took a picture with her, and held hands with her?Updates every: Sun, Tues, & FriAlso published in Wattpad





	1. Prologue

_**Prologue** _

 

_**2004 - Vancouver, Canada.** _

There are two kids who are different from their classmates.

No one wants to be friend them because they look different.

The two kids decided that if no one wants to be friends with them, the two of them should be friends.

These two kids are ....

"Mark! Ynna!" The teacher, Mrs. Johnson called the two kids who are busy playing in the playground.

"There you are. It's time to go home. Your school bus already arrived." She told the two kids who didn't hear what she said.

"Wieeeeee!!" The two kids screemed as they slide down.

"Okay that's enough Mark Lee and Ynna Song." The teacher said. This time, the two kids heard her. They got their trollies and ran out of the playground.

"Don't run! You might fall!" The teacher shouted but Mark and Ynna didn't bother to listen.

The two kids reached their school bus safely. They went inside and sat beside each other.

"The two of you are late again! Don't play around too much after your dismissal time! We spent to much time looking for the two of you!" The driver said and he started to drive the school bus.

"We are always at the playground." Ynna mumbled.

After few minutes, the school bus stopped. Ynna and Mark went out of bus then ran to the opposite directions.

"See you again tomorrow YeonA !!"

"See you too, MinHyung !!"

The two were close to one another. They were never and can't be separated...

... and so they thought.

_**5 years later .....** _

"YeonA. Say goodbye to MinHyung okay? He will be living in Korea." The mom told her daughter who is expressionless.

YeonA just looked at the people inside the house who are busy having a farewell party for the Lee household. She tried to search for MinHyung using her eyes but she can't find him.

"Eomma. I can't find MinHyung-ah." YeonA told her mom.

"Hmm? Maybe he is in his room. Go to his room. You know where it is right?" Her mom told her.

YeonA went upstairs to look for MinHyung. When she is infront of his room, she hesitated to knock. Instead she sat infront of his room and started to cry.

MinHyung heard her cry. He opened his door and saw YeonA crying. He was surprised to see his YeonA crying for she rarely cries.

"YeonA-yah." MinHyung also sat down. He patted her back, hoping she would look at him and stopped crying.

YeonA looked at him with pain and hatred in her eyes. MinHyung looked at her confused.

"Why didn't you tell me you are leaving?" YeonA asked him.

"I wanted too!" MinHyung answered. "but I can't bring myself to tell you."

"You said no keeping of secrets." YeonA said.

"I'm sorry." MinHyung removed his hands from YeonA's back.

"You promised we always be together." YeonA said.

"I'm really sorry." MinHyung looked away.

"Why are you sorry? Don't be. But I hate you! You are the worst !" YeonA shouted so loud and ran away.

"YeonA ! Listen to me first! Look, I'm really sorry !" MinHyung followed her.

"What's happening here? YeonA? MinHyung? Where are the two going?" Minhyung's umma asked.

"I'm sorry for YeonA's attitude." YeonA's umma said.

"It's fine. They are just kids but I'm more worried about them. It's late already. Why did they ran away?" MinHyung's umma asked.

YeonA was so angry at MinHyung for not telling her he is going to live in Seoul, South Korea. She ran away from him and MinHyung continued to chase her. It was raining hard. No people can be found outside except for the two kids.

"YeonA ! Song YeonA!!" MinHyung continued to call her but she won't stopped running.

Just then, as she was about to cross the road, two very bright lights were nearing her. That's when MinHyung realized, YeonA is going to die if he don't stop her from running.

"YeonA ! A bus is coming ! Stop running !" YeonA did not hear him properly as she just continued running but she also saw the bus coming. She stopped running and moved backwards immediately.

YeonA thought she was safe already but then she felt a push. She looked back at the person who pushed her.

It was her best friend.

_**Lee MinHyung.** _


	2. The Meeting

"NCT IL I CHIL SU PER HU MAN !"

"Yeaaah...." I screamed along with the other fan girls here while waiving the neon green light stick.

Seriously, I don't even get it. Why are they screaming for them? Why waste their money just to go to a concert and see them perform? They should spend their money on more valuable things, like bags, shoes, clothes and foods.

"Yah YeonA! What's with that face? Come on scream the fan chant with us!" my friend JiHee said. "Oh here it comes ...."

"SHAKE IT OFF!" JiHee together with my other friend DaEun and other fans screamed.

Can I just please go home? I don't enjoy concerts. Not at all! I sat down at the chair. This is tiring and I'm not even a fan ! How come these people are so energetic? Did they take drugs or something? I still have home works to do at home.

"ttokgateun ojeneun itgo ~ " DoYoung started to sing and my friend keeps slapping me just because her bias is DoYoung.

"Onjeneun itgo!" All of them screamed as one once again.

"Oneu yonghwacheoreom jamdeun nal kkaewo." DoYoung continued singing his part and the fans continued to scream their fanchant as well.

As my usual self, I covered my ears. My whole body start to hurts as JiHee and DaEun keeps slapping me.

Why did I even bother to became their friends?

"goal ape naega nollal mankeum I'm so super aye." Okay now that he started to sing this part, I know already what comes next.

"SU PER HU MAN NCT!" Every person here in the venue started to sing except for me.

"Come on YeonA ! Why are you so quiet? Are you not enjoying?" DaEun asked me.

"You know I don't go to concerts like this and I prefer to stay to home, study, eat and sleep." I answered.

"SUPER AYE!" JiHee just keeps on joining the fanchants and did not notice me getting a bad mood.

"I know but ... " DaEun was about to say something when the fans shouted again.

"SUPERHUMAN! " Why do they keep on shouting? "Babe"

"What did you said a while ago ?" I asked DaEun.

She took a deep breath before answering my question. "You need a break from the university okay?"

"Yah! What's happening here?" JiHee asked. She finally noticed me.

"I want to go home. Can we already?" I asked but they are not listening again especially JiHee.

"Wake Up!" they shouted.

"We'll go home later. Not now. Sorry YeonA~" JiHee teased me.

"Fine! I'll just go to the restroom!" I told my friends who are busy fangirling.

I walked out of the place and went to the restroom. I washed my face and dried it with the facial tissue. I looked at my phone. It is 9 pm already. How many hours do I have to wait for them? Is it their last song already? I decided to stay inside the restroom for a while. I prefer here since it is quiet, unlike there that is so noisy.

I went out of the restroom after 5 minutes. I was walking slowly when someone was running and bumped to me. The impact was strong that it made both of us fell on the ground.

"Yah! Look where you are going! Also don't run!" I shouted out of anger. I tried to stand up and the person I bumped into offered his hand to me.

"Let me help you." He said. I took his hand and he lift me up. "I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry. I even lost my way." He turned his back and ran again.

No way. I'm not dreaming right? I ran back to the restroom and washed my face again. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I look like a zombie. I must be really sleepy that I began to imagine things. There's no way I'll see Mark Lee outside the venue.

I went out of the restroom and walked on my way back to the venue when I stumbled on something. I picked it up. It looks like a name tag. I flipped it over and dropped it when I saw the name.

"Mark." I read it softly.

So I am not dreaming. I really met an idol here? Heol, Song YeonA, a hater and basher of kpop industry despite being Korean, bumped into an idol and even talked to an idol. JiHee and DaEun will get jealous if they knew this happen but won't probably believe me.

As I was staring at the name tag while walking, I heard the fans screaming. I guess they are performing a new song by now. I walked in inside the venue. I hid the badge inside the pocket of my jacket and went to where JiHee and DaEun is.

"What did you do? It took you so long!" JiHee said while pouting.

"Just washed my face." I answered her question and sat down. "Where are they?" I asked them. I'm pretty sure I heard screams a while ago.

"They took a short break." DaEun answered.

"They'll be back later." JiHee added.

"So, when can we go home?" I asked them again.

"After this?" JiHee smirked at me.

"You know how much I hate this right?" I asked her.

"Why do hate kpop so much? Why can't you enjoy concerts?" JiHee also asked me.

"Maybe because I didn't grew up here?" I answered.

"But you're Korean. At least appreciate kpop." DaEun said.

I didn't reply to them. I just get my phone and played some games to kill time. If they didn't bought me a ticket I won't be here today with them. They should have sell the ticket or give it away to those who wants to come here.

"They're back!" A fan shouted. Everyone begins to shout. The lights opened again and revealed 9 boys on the stage.

"JUNGWOO SARANGHAE!" a fan shouted and Winwin started to do a heart.

"TaeYong-oppa!" another fan shouted and the NCT started to tease Taeyong.

"HaeChan-ah!!" HaeChan waved shyly at the fan who shouted.

Fans kept shouting their names and NCT tried their best to reply to them. I suddenly looked at Mark and we had an eye contact. He got surprised when he saw me. He probably didn't expect he'll see the person he bumped into in the VIP section. I broke our eye contact and just continued to play games on my phone.

"Our czennies must be really excited for our performances this day." Johnny started to speak.

"As our gift to you, we would be picking random seat numbers from different sections. We'll give you a chance to take polaroid photo with a member and a group picture." DoYoung added.

"I hope we'll get picked." JiHee held my hand and DaEun's. I removed my hand from her grasp.

"Don't include me." I told her.

"Yah YeonA, if you get picked, you have to go with us whenever NCT has an event." DaEun said.

"Yeah sure, deal! As if I get picked." I said.

"So now, for our first lucky fan, HaeChan-ah, do you want to go first?" DoYoung reached out a large box to HaeChan which I guess contains the seat numbers.

HaeChan, who is sitting beside DoYoung, get a number inside the box. Fans start to scream again hoping it was them. HaeChan looked at me and smirked.

"Yah, he just looked at me. He even smirked." I told JiHee.

"Why would HaeChan looked at you? You look like a zombie now. You must be dreaming." JiHee replied.

I swear he just really looked at me. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow at him. The smirk on his face was gone for a moment at change it with a sweet smile. Seriously, they could do it with their real fan. Why to me?

"Oh, HaeChan-ah, what seat number and from what section?" Johnny asked him.

"It is from VIP section." HaeChan said and the fans from our section started to scream really loud. HaeChan is still looking at me as if ..... as if it was me who he picked ..... oh gosh I hope it's not me.

"Reveal it already in 3 , 2 , 1 ... " NCT counted down.

"VIP *** " HaeChan said.

The next thing I knew was JiHee, DaEun and other fans in our section are pulling me on the way to the stage and screaming so loud that it could destroy my precious ears.


	3. Living Y/N's Life

HaeChan was pulling me towards the center. I looked at the two. The look on their face was epic. They are surprised but I am more surprised. My mind must be floating right now. How can I let myself be dragged in the stage? Together with idols?

"Annyeong VIP ***" Johnny said.

"Annyeong" I greeted him and the others as well.

I looked at my friends again with 'help me get me outta here' written on my face. Instead of helping me, they just took pictures. I rolled my eyes at them. They must be laughing at how the events turned unfortunate.

"Since we have a lot of time, we would like to get to know our czennies better as well. We will ask some questions." Taeyong said.

"So, uhm, how did you became our fan?" DoYoung asked.

That was the dumbest question ever asked to me. How can I answer that if I'm not even a fan?

"Uhh, haha ..... " How should I answer that?

"Don't be shy!" JungWoo cheered and hyped me then danced crazily on stage.

If he were to be my friend, I would be so ashamed of him.

"I'm not shy! I just don't know how to answer such a silly question." I said.

The whole venue suddenly became quiet. I look immediately at JiHee and DaEun and they are giving me signals to explain why I said that.

"Ah, I mean, who won't be a fan? Just by hearing you from my friends on how amazing and talented you are is enough already...." I said.

"Ohh so that's what you mean." Johnny said.

I bit my lip and placed my hands inside the pocket of my jacket. I stared at the floor. I just want to get out of here. Can someone out there just please replace me from here?

"Who among NCT members do you want to have a polaroid picture with?" DoYoung asked.

"No one." I answered. I saw JiHee facepalmed herself. DaEun looking at me with disbelief.

"I don't have a bias. All of you are." I added just to get rid of this awkward atmosphere I made.

"There must be one!" HaeChan stood up and pulled my arm. Just then, the name tag fell from the pocket.

"Isn't this your name tag, Mark?" HaeChan asked.

"It's Mark's!" Johnny said.

The whole venue got noisy again. I hope they won't misunderstand but obviously they did. Why did I keep it anyway?

"Heol, so your bias is Mark?" DoYoung asked.

"Uhm ...." I don't what to answer.

"Yes!!" Someone answered. It was JiHee.

"She is a soft-stan!" DaEun added.

These two ..... I'm going to beat them up later.

HaeChan pushed me harshily towards Mark, who is still seating down. I almost hit the floor but someone caught me right in time. It was Mark.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH" NCT started to cheer and tease us. Fans started to scream louder than before. Flashes from the cameras increased.

"We fell on the floor again." Mark took my hand and helped me stand up.

"Thank you." I said without looking at him and with my voice a little bit angry.

"Okay you two. 1, 2, 3!" HaeChan suddenly took a picture of us without us getting notified.

"Hey!" I shouted. I tried to get the camera from Haechan but he ran away and hid behind Johnny.

"It came out pretty well." Haechan teased me as he waved the picture at me.

There's no way I'm gonna keep that.

"Group selca!" The staff held the camera.

I almost panicked when all of them compressed from one another. I got surprised when someone took my hand and hold it. For some reason, it calmed me.

I looked at the owner of the hand, it was Mark. I just bumped into him a while ago, then got a picture with him, then now we're holding hands.

Am I living this so-called 'y/n' life?

The staff just suddenly took a picture of me with the NCT. After that they handed the photos to me.

I bowed to them and thanked them. I headed down from the stage immediately and went to my seat. The fans are still screaming and here I am getting ... panicked?

"Deal's a deal." JiHee winked at me.

"Geez, I don't care anymore." I got my things and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" DaEun asked.

"Home." I said and left the venue.

I booked a grab once I'm out. There are no available cars right now. This means, I just have to wait for my friends. JiHee brought her car with her anyway.

I decided to walk around the area for a while. It's refreshing to have some fresh air. It's been two years since we moved in Seoul. I'm still used to my life in Vancouver.

The events that happened now is just weird. Bumping into Mark, Haechan smirking at me as is he knows something that I don't know.

I shook my head. There can't be any meaning behind this. I just read too many books to be thinking I'm living y/n's life.

I looked at the time. I think the concert have ended already. I went back to the entrance to the venue to wait for them. After some time, people are leaving already.

Finally, it ended.

I texted DaEun and JiHee to meet me up already. I can't wait to go home and sleep.

"That fan is sure lucky. She was the only one who was able to get a picture with her bias and the whole group." Someone said.

Did I hear it correctly?

"I wish I was her. The managers have to cancel the rest of the event due to some problems." Her companion said.

Cancel the rest of the event? What's happening here?

I've waited for about 20 minutes for my friends but they still haven't come out. I decided just to call them rather than texting them.

"Yah, where are you guys? I've been waiting for you." I said.

 _[We're about to come out. Just you wait.]_ DaEun said. I can imagine her rolling her eyes.

"Just go out already! I want to sleep." I shouted then ended the call.

Minutes passed and they finally went out. They were still screaming and jumping. Geez, these two are indeed NCT's hardcore fans.

"Let's go." JiHee pulled me happily towards the parking area.

Before we reached the parking, fans screamed again. Black vans passed through. The window was rolled down. There showed Haechan waving at the fans.

"Oh, YeonA-noona, annyeong!" Haechan shouted and smiled at me. Before he rolled up the window, I saw Mark covering his mouth and pulling his hair.

"I don't want to live y/n's life."


	4. Sasaeng Apocalypse

"Are we on a zombie apocalypse?" I asked as we ran away from the fans.

"Nctzen apocalypse to be exact." DaEun answered.

"Sasaeng apocalypse is the perfect term." JiHee added.

"Why are we running anyway anyway? We didn't do anything wrong!" I shouted at them.

"We're about to get eaten alive." JiHee answered and ran faster.

"Geez, stop following us already!" DaEun told the fans who are crazily chasing us after Haechan called me.

"Let's head over the pedestrian lane." I told them and we ran as the stop light is about to turn green for the cars.

We ran fastly. We made it to the other side of the road, just in time for the cars to block the road again.

"Let's go before these people catch up." DaEun ran again. JiHee and I followed after her.

"So, how do we go home now?" I asked the two of them when we finally found a place to hide.

"We should book a grab." JiHee answered as she wiped her sweat.

"There are no available cars right now. I've tried it already a while ago." I said.

"How did Haechan know your name anyway?" DaEun asked me as she strangled me.

"Why ask me? I don't know either. I was just as surprised as everyone." I defended myself.

"Anyways, let's just stay here for a while. I'll call my brother to see if he can send us home." DaEun let go of me and contacted his brother.

"But, you're really lucky you know. We didn't know you secretly like Mark." JiHee teased me. She pinched my cheeks then pouted.

"About that, I just picked up his name tag. I have no intention to keep that." I said and rolled my eyes at her.

"It's weird though. Why would he bring his name tag here? I mean of course it his, uhm, maybe for a momento but, why bring it a concert?" JiHee asked.

"For a give away maybe?" I asked back. Don't idols usually do that? They throw stuff for giveaways during their concert.

"But they didn't giveaway any items a while ago, and it's personal item they wouldn't give it right away. But they did give away some signed balls.  Besides, he graduated like a year ago." JiHee answered. She scratched her head as she thinks of a possible answer.

"Maybe his lucky charm and he dropped it when we bumped to each other." I answered unconsciously.

JiHee and DaEun both looked at me surprised. I promised myself not to mention it to these two but end up doing it anyway.

"You what?" DaEun asked me while she's still on call with her brother.

"No-nothing." I gulped and turn my back against them.

I shouldn't have told them that.

"Oh you're near? Okay we'll go there now." DaEun told his brother and ended the call.

"Where are we going to meet him?" JiHee asked DaEun.

"In front of Jollibee. Let's go now." DaEun answered. We went out of our hiding place and ran once again. It would be really dangerous if we were caught by those sasaengs.

"There he is!" DaEun pointed out the  black car. One look and you'll know it is really expensive. As expected, they are really rich.

We went inside their car. It is spacious and comfortable inside. We can finally relaxed after being chased like we're some criminals.

"Did you enjoy the concert?" Seungkwan-oppa asked us as he start to drive again.

"Well yeah, as always, but today is an exception." DaEun answered his brother. She and JiHee looked at each other as if they are planning something.

"What's that?" Seungkwan-oppa looked at us from the front mirror of his car.

"Today, we welcomed a new friend, to our fandom." JiHee said softly and took a deep breath. "WELCOME SONG YEONA, YOU ARE NOW OFFICIALLY A NCTZEN."

Seungkwan-oppa suddenly stepped on break. Everyone of us at the back suddenly got pushed forward because of the force.

"Yah oppa! What's wrong with you?" DaEun got angry at his brother's actions.

"I-I'm sorry. There was a cat, a cat was there." Seungkwan-oppa looks so nervous and weird. I secretly looked at the side to see if there is really a cat.

There was none.

"Just be more careful next time." I smiled at him despite knowing that he is lying. He must have other reasons.

"So like we said, YeonA is now a nctzen." JiHee continued her story. I rolled my eyes at her and mimic her actions.

"She was the only lucky girl who got the chance to have a picture with NCT 127, she even got the chance to talk to Mark." DaEun said without any will and energy. She must be still angry at her brother.

I'm sure lucky, my brother doesn't know how to drive yet.

"Drop us here. I won't go home. I'll stay in the dorm with them." DaEun told his brother as we arrive in our dormitory.

"Are you sure? Didn't you miss the curfew already?" Seungkwan-oppa asked us as he parked the car.

"The dorm leader isn't strict nowadays. It's fine. Besides, there's no classes yet. We are just staying here for fun because it's boring in the house." I answered.

"Okay then, take care." Seungkwan-oppa bid good bye at us and we left the car. 

We were walking towards the dorm when we heard a group of people shouting. My friends I looked at them out of curiosity. 

"Aren't they also at the concert?" DaEun asked us. I just looked at them. How do they even know that? 

"Must be. Look at those banners." JiHee pointed out the things the girls are carrying. 

"I got a bad feeling about this. Are they also looking at us?" I asked them. Don't tell me they are also one of those who were called sasaengs? 

"Hey! Aren't you that lucky fan?" One of them shouted at us. 

"It is definitely you! We got to take a picture of you!" Another girl shouted. 

"Let's go, let's go." JiHee grabbed DaEun and I then we ran on our way to the dorm.

We hurriedly went inside our room. What an awesome day. We were chased twice just because of NCT.  

"That was so tiring." I said as I laid down at the sofa. 

"and enjoyable" JiHee added. 

"and unforgettable." DaEun and JiHee just laughed. I shook my head at them. 

How can that be enjoyable? We ran for our lives! Well, I have to agree that this is indeed unforgettable.

I left them and took a  quick bath. After that, I changed into my pajamas and laid into the bed. I stared at my phone again, wondering about the events that had happened today. Something's off. I looked at the time and it is already 2 in the morning.

I went out of the room to see what my friends have been doing and they are not still resting after a tiring day. I found them fangirling at the living room. They seemed to have record a lot of videos and photographed a lot of pictures.

"YeonA there you are! Come here!" DaEun called me. I went to them and sat at the middle.

"Look at this picture. Aren't you lucky?" JiHee said. I looked at the picture she was holding into. It was the time I was called to the stage and when Haechan pushed me to Mark.

"I don't even care about him nor his group." I said. It is true.

"Really? Then why are you so restless? Before you would even shout." JiHee said.

"Am I like that?" I asked. Both of them looked at each other then looked at me and nod.

"Why do you hate kpop industry so much?" DaEun asked.

"I don't know. It's as if I am carrying a burden deep within my heart." I answered. Thinking about it why do I really hate them? They did nothing wrong with me.

"I'll go rest. Good night!" I told them and head to the room.


	5. Bumped Into Them Again

"Wake up sleepyhead!" pillows were continuously thrown at me and blankets keep hitting me.

"5 more minutes." I mumbled when someone pulled me down from the bed.

"No more 5 minutes. Now get up, take a bath and dress yourself. We are going somewhere." from that point I knew it was DaEun who is speaking.

I did what she wants me to do. I took a quick back and dress myself properly. I wore a white turtle neck long sleeves, maroon red coat, black jeans and knee high boots.

DaEun was wearing gray long sleeves, checkered skirt, black stockings and rubber shoes.

JiHee's fashion is black long sleeves, hazelnut knitted scarf, black jeans and rubber shoes.

"Ready?" JiHee asked. I just sighed at them.

"Just where are we going? It's only 9 in the morning. I haven't sleep enough yet" I complained.

"Did you forgot already?" JiHee asked.

"Today, at the mall, are having a sale!" DaEun excitedly exclaimed.

I just remembered how we always wait for sale to buy the things we wanted for a cheaper price.

I packed my things. I brought my sling bag which contains my dails needs which are my phone , powerbank and money.

We went out from the dorm. We first rode a bus on the way to the venue were the concert was held to get DaEun's car.

"You ready girls?" DaEun asked as we reached her car.

"Yes since a while ago!" JiHee answered and we entered the car.

I'm now wondering how much energy they have. I still haven't rested propely yet and here they are excited for the sale. Well, I'm excited too but my energy isn't restored yet.

I rested my head over the window. I used the neck pillow available in DaEun's car. The two are talking and blabbering what they are going to buy.

After 15 minutes we've reached the mall. By that time , I'm awake already from my nap.

We went straight ahead to the cosmetics area first. I don't really have any interest in cosmetics but I still buy them since sometimes it's needed.

"I already got what I needed. What about you?" I asked the two.

"You're just going to buy that?" JiHee asked me so I nodded.

"Sunscreen tint, lip and cheek tint, eyebrow pencil and mascara. That's all?" DaEun checked the things in my mini basket.

"Yes. I don't need a lot you know besides I want to spend my money more on clothes and journals." I answered.

"Well it's so you." DaEun said.

"I'll just go to the clothes area. I need new ones." I said and parted from them.

I went ahead and chose the clothes I like then I went to the stationery area to buy some new journals and ballpens.

"This is enough I guess." I thought. I went to the counter to pay when I received a text from JiHee saying they will take more time. DaEun is still at cosmetics area. Well, DaEun is really into cosmetics so that's expected from her.

I decided to stay at the café first. I went to the nearest café. Good thing people hardly come here.

"One Cappuccino grande." I ordered my usual drink at our favorite café.

After I placed my order, I went to find a seat. There are no customers yet since they just opened the shop. I played games on my phone for a while when some dudes suddenly entered. They are fully covered.

Are they vampires or something? They are all covered. Koreans nowadays wear caps and masks to 'complete' the look, well that's what I heard and watched on one of the videos of Markian. I never really know.

I didn't mind them and continued playing games on my phone again. Suddenly, I felt a stare. I looked at the guys who just entered, one of them is looking at me.

I broke the eye contact with the person and shook my head. I must be only imagining things. They won't do anything to me. I should stop watching movies related to crimes.

I sent a message to my friends, telling them to hurry up. They have been taking a lot of time at the Great Sale.

Well, I should be really patient. We have always been waiting for a sale. We are just broke college students who can afford discounted items after all.

"Ynna? Ms. Ynna?" The barista called me. I always use my English name whenever we went out and we have to leave a name for our order. It's been a habbit of mine.

I walked towards the other counter. I looked at the other customers. The guys are still placing their order. What takes them so long?

"Thank you. Have a great day ! " I smiled at the barista and went back to my seat.

I took a sip of my drink. I spit it out when I saw the guys right in front of me, staring at me. I wiped my mouth with a tissue and glared at them.

Okay, they are creepy after all.

"We met again." One of the guys removed his mask and cap. It revealed one familiar face.

HaeChan, that brat.

"Someone you know?" Another one asked him.

"She's the one from our concert! The one who likes Mark." HaeChan whispered loudly. He wore his cap and mask again as he looked outside the café. 

"Oh, it's you! The one who got injured Mark." The guy exclaimed and then clapped his hands.

This guy is a giant but acts like a kid. Judging by his actions, this must be Lucas.

and what did he say? Injured Mark? Is that why they cancelled the rest of the event yesterday? That is definitely not my fault already.

"What are you doing with our friend?" I saw DaEun and JiHee standing by the entrance. Don't they recognize that it's their faves? 

"I thought you were alone." The other guy told me. His face is fully covered, I can't recognize who this person is but he somehow gives me a familiar vibe.

"Get away from our friend, you feeling-idol-maniacs!" JiHee shouted and splashed some water from her bottle at them.

"JiHee! What the freak?!" I shouted at her. That surprised me. "They aren't feeling-idol-maniacs!"

"Wearing disguise to pretend like you're an idol and scam our friend, we won't get you away!" DaEun pointed at them.

I face-palmed myself. They are going to freak out if they learned that it is NCT right in front of them.

"Then someone you know?" DaEun asked. 

"Someone you guys love!" I shouted again. 

"That was unexpected, being called maniacs." The guy who talked me earlier said. 

"Wait, that voice just now..." JiHee dropped her water bottle then hid behind DaEun. 

"YeonA, they couldn't be them right?" DaEun asked. 

"What happened here?" A new guy when inside the café, followed by another one. 

"Mark." I unconsciously said. 

Everyone looked at me. Suddenly, one by one, they took of their disguise. There revealed HaeChan, Lucas, and Hendery. The two new comers walked towards us and took of their disguise as well. It was Mark and XiaoJun.

"Oh crap." JiHee whispered. 

"That was refreshing." HaeChan told JiHee. 

"I didn't know ... oh no. What did I just do?" JiHee covered her face with her bag and screamed. 

"It was HaeChan's fault anyway. He also scared your friend right here." Hendery said to them. He lent his handkerchief to HaeChan to wipe his face and clothes.

HaeChan just suddenly sat beside me. He looked pissed. I moved a little far from him and he moved again. Everyone just stared at us. I rolled my eyes at him and he did the same. 

What is this brat's problem?

"We'll place our orders first." XiaoJun said. Mark looked at me and HaeChan before following XiaoJun.

"T-then us as well." DaEun pulled JiHee away and went to the counter to order. 

Hendery and Lucas went to the other counter to claim their order. 

"YeonA-noona." HaeChan called me. 

"Don't call me noona." I glared at him.

"You must be wondering why I know you." HaeChan said. 

I looked at him. Yes, I am wondering. 

"I'm not going to tell you. Unless..." a smirk is starting to form at HaeChan's lips. 

This dude sure loves to smirk. 

"Unless what?" I asked him. 

He just shrugged his shoulders as his response. 

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked us and sat in front of me. 

DaEun sat on my other side and JiHee sat beside her. The other guys have also returned. 

"Nothing." HaeChan took a sip of his drink then played with the straw.

"Then, Yeona-noona, about what I said earlier" Haechan whispered at me then he smirked.

"Shall we go on a date?" Haechan asked loudly and held my hands.

Right after Haechan said that, Mark glared at us. He stood up and left us. He didn't even receive his order yet, such a money waster. What just happened made everyone inside the café speechless.

"What are you saying?" I whispered at him and pulled my hands away from his.

"It's just a yes or yes, noona." Haechan rolled his eyes then pouted at me.

This.brat.is.such.a.pain.

A/N :

On the previous chapter, just for clarifications, it is NOT SEVENTEEN's Seungkwan okie? I just named him Seungkwan bcs I met a korean before whose name is Seungkwan too lol 😅


	6. Jealous Mark

**-Mar** **k's POV-**

"Yah, Mark!" Lucas shouted as I walked out of the café.

I didn't stopped walking. For some reason, HaeChan is pissing me off. I mean he always do but, this time is different.

"You little - yah stop walking!" Lucas grabbed my shoulder and he blocked my way.

"What's wrong with you man?" He asked.

"Nothing." I answered and walked again.

I swear nothing is wrong. Nothing should be wrong.

"You're not your usual self today. Is it because of HaeChan and that girl?" Hendery asked this time.

"Nothing is really wrong and I am my usual self." I answered.

Hendery and Lucas just looked at each other and quietly followed me. I took a deep breath, sat on the ground and pulled my hair.

"See? Something is definitely wrong with you." Hendery patted my shoulder and pulled me up.

"Ever since the concert, HaeChan's been acting weird too. That girl must be related to the both of you." Lucas said.

"YeonA, was it? She doesn't seem to be a fan. She acts way too cold." Hendery looked at the sky then smiled. "But she looks cute somehow."

I stopped walking and looked at him. He also looked at me then laughed. Meanwhile, Lucas remains clueless.

"See? When it's related to her you get so tense. Say it, who is she to you?" Hendery keeps on laughing as he asked the question.

"Lover?" Lucas asked.

"No." I answered.

"Ex lover?" Hendery followed.

"We aren't even lovers how will we be ex lovers?!" I shouted at them.

"Crush?" Both of them asked at the same time.

"Stop guessing already please." I pleaded. It's better for them not to know who she is to me.

"Childhood sweethearts?" Both of them asked again. I stopped walking and just stared at the ground.

Sweethearts ... definitely no.

"Nailed it!" Lucas shouted and jumped into the air.

"Keep it low! You're gaining attention." I stopped Lucas from jumping and pulled him under the tree to escape from those observant eyes around us.

"So, are you jealous that HaeChan is inviting her to go on a date?" Hendery threw the cup of his drink to nearby trashcan.

"Sort of." I answered honestly.

Speaking of jealousy, yes I am, but I have no right to be.

"How did HaeChan get to know her anyway? Did you introduce her to him?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. Besides, YeonA and I aren't childhood sweethearts, okay? She is just someone I know from childhood." I answered. "She can't and won't be able to remember me." I whispered to myself.

Hendery just looked at me as if he just heard what I said. Lucas, on the other hand, is finishing his drink.

"Wait, I wasn't able to get my drink!" I exclaimed. I was so furious by HaeChan's actions that I forgot about my drink.

"XiaoJun is about to get it." Lucas told me.

I must be really out of my mind. I was really surprised to see her again. How many years has it been?  A decade? That long?

"I received a text from XiaoJun. They already left the café. They said they are going to meet us at the dorm." Hendery said and kept his phone at his pocket.

"Did he say anything about HaeChan?" I asked Hendery.

"According to him, YeonA agreed." Hendery answered.

Why would that girl agree? This irritates me. I started kicking every stone I saw as we went back to the dorm.

"You're acting like a child." Lucas said.

"Shut your mouth." I continued kicking the stones.

"Shall we also go on a date with YeonA?" Hendery asked Lucas they both laughed.

"You two - honestly, stop it." I left them behind and walked away from them.

As we reached the dorm, I saw HaeChan. He waved energetically at me but for some reason, I still feel pissed.

"Mark-hyung! We got your drink!" HaeChan continued to wave but I didn't bother to talk to him.

I avoided him as I enter our dorm. I closed the door so loudly that it bothered the other hyungs.

"Since when did you close the door that way?" TaeYong-hyung asked me.

"That was unintentional." I lied.

"Seems like Lucas is right. You are not your usual self today." JungWoo said as he ate a fruit.

"Mark-hyung!" I heard some voices shouted from the second floor. I saw the ChenLe and JiSung smiling.

"What are you guys doing here? This isn't your dorm!" I went upstairs and hugged them.

I kinda miss these kids.

"Why? They are allowed to visit here but we aren't?" ChenLe pointed out Lucas and the others downstairs as they arrived.

"That's not what I mean. Don't you have practice?" I asked.

"It's our day off." Jisung answered. He and ChenLe ran downstairs to talk to the other members.

Meanwhile, I saw HaeChan looking at me, confused. I went straight to my room and locked it. I don't want anyone to bother me for now.

"Hey, open this door you idiot." Hendery knocked.

"Leave me alone. Stop teasing me." I said.

"Geez, I just want to tell you something before we went back to our own dorm." Hendery knocked again.

I found his knocking annoying so I opened the door for him and laid on my bed again. I heard him close the door then locked it again.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"About YeonA." He answered.

"Her again?" Ever since she appeared, it feels like everything is related to her.

"I actually know her too." Hendery confessed. I got up from my bed and looked at him surprised.

"Not even you too?!" I exclaimed.

Is she acquainted to every member of NCT?

"Back in Macao, she was an exchange student. She's from Canada, right? We became classmates in high school before I became a trainee." Hendery told me.

"She seems popular." I said.

"Yeah she is. She rejected many guys after all, I was actually one of them." Hendery laughed.

Two of my friends have fallen for YeonaA, what an awkward situation.

"She doesn't seem to remember you though." I said.

"I know. While she was our classmate, she didn't talk to anyone. She was always alone. I bet she can't even remember the faces and names of her classmates." Hendery replied.

"Do you still like her until now?" I asked.

"I never liked her that much. The only reason why I confessed to her because I still don't have a partner for our prom that time, so does she." Hendery answered.

I'm not sure whether to trust his words or not.

"Don't worry. She's all yours. I just want to tell you the truth since I might end up like HaeChan. I don't want you to hold a grudge on me as well." Hendery winked at me and walked away from my bed.

"One more thing, we gave your drink to ChenLe and Jisung." He then shut the door.

"Damn my drink, why do I always forgot about it?" I threw my pillow towards the door.

They are right. I'm not really my usual self today.

 


	7. Bribed Date

**-YeonA's POV-**

Today is the day HaeChan and I are supposed to go on a  _date_. Before we separate our ways last three days, HaeChan gave me his number. He texted me the venue and the time. 

It was kind of weird. Right after Mark left, everyone was in complete silence. Lucas and Hendery decided to follow Mark. Only XiaoJun was the member left with HaeChan. 

As I was waiting for HaeChan, I received a call from JiHee. 

 _[Are you sure about that?]_  JiHee asked. 

"He knows something about me that I don't." I answered. 

 _[That's not what I mean!]_  JiHee exclaimed.

"What are you referring to?" I asked.

 _[Your outfit and make-up!]_  JiHee answered.

I rolled my eyes as I heard her response. I thought she was worried about me.

"Listen here you fools, I only agreed to him because there are benefits. I'm not interested in him, okay? I am also just curious on how did he get to know me. Bye!" I ended the call.

"Did you wait for me that long?" A guy appeared in front of me.

He is wearing a blue sweater, black ripped jeans, and bucket hat. He also covered his face with mask, like what normal idols usually do whenever they went out.

"Let's go in." HaeChan and I entered a restaurant. There are many customers inside. Will we be alright?

"Oh, welcome welcome!" A middle-aged woman said. She lead inside another room. This looked like it is made for VIP customers.

"This is our family restaurant. We won't get found out here." HaeChan closed the door and removed his disguise.

I sat down at the chair far from him. I secretly opened my recording app on my phone. Just in case, you know.

_Geez, stop watching crime series, Song YeonA!_

"Why are you seating so far from me? I'm not going to do anything to you! I'm not that shameless. You're overdoing it." HaeChan scratched his head.

HaeChan sat at the chair beside me. He gave me the menu and he rested his head on the table.

Shouldn't he be the one to order? This is his family restaurant after all, he must know their specialties.

The middle-aged woman went inside the room and smiled at me. She must be HaeChan's mother.

"I'll just take the specialties,uhm like, the one he usually eats here." I smiled at her and looked at HaeChan who looks so tired.

"Sure sure. Are you a friend of my son?" She asked me while still smiling.

A friend? No we're not. Your son forced me to go on a date with him.

"Kind of." I lied. I can't tell her my thoughts.

"It's nice to see my son making friends outside the entertainment industry. Please take care of my son." Her mom bowed down so did I. She left us alone afterwards.

"Kind of?" HaeChan looked at me.

"What do you want me to answer?" I asked.

"Nothing." He rested his head once again on the table. What happened to this guy?

"Are you fine?" I asked. Yeah, I hate kpop and stufd but I still care for human beings.

"Just a little tired." He answered softly.

This guy isn't that annoying like before. He must have been pulled an all-nighter practice.

Minutes later, our foods have arrived. HaeChan raised his head and looked at the food. His eyes can't lie, he wants  to dig in already.

"Enjoy the meal! HaeChan, don't eat all of them okay? Call me if you want more." Her mom said.

"Don't bother. These will be enough." I replied.

"No it's not." HaeChan followed.

I secretly stomped on his feet and he groaned in pain. He glared at me so did I.

"Aish, these two. Don't worry, it's in the house. You don't have to pay." Her mom said then left.

HaeChan suddenly started eating. Poor guy, he must have missed her mom's cooking and he really looked hungry.

"So, when are you going to explain the things that have happend recently to me?" I asked.

"It is true that Mark-hyung got lost before the performance. I looked after him because our show is about to start." Haechan started to speak after our orders have arrived.

"When I saw him, I called him. He ran on his way to me. I didn't expect that there will be a person outside the venue. Both of you weren't looking on the road that time that's why you two bumped into each other." He continued. I don't know if I should believe him or not.

"When I saw your face, I knew insantly you are YeonA-noona. I also knew that Mark-hyung recognized you easily." Haechan said as he continued to eat the food I bribed to him.

"Recognize me? Like how? That's the first time met." I asked the kid infront of me.

"Because you're childhood friends?" Haechan said casually.

"Wait, my mind can't process anything right now. Mark and I are childhood friends?" I asked Haechan.

"Well yeah, according to him." He answered. "Let me finish okay?" Haechan got mad and took a sip of his drink.

"I recognized you because I saw your picture on Mark-hyung's Kakao. Someone sent your pic to him. I accidentally saw it because Mark-hyung is careless. He usually leaves his phone unlocked." Haechan looked at me. I also looked at him to make sure he is not joking around.

"Who sent my picture to him? What did that person said?" I asked Haechan.

"I don't know who the sender is but Mark-hyung addresses the person as  _ajumma_. It says there something like  _YeonA, your childhood friend, can you still remember her? She grew up as a beautiful person, doesn't she?_ " Haechan answered me.

"So that's how you got to know my name and my face, in short, my identity?" I asked Haechan seriously.

"Yeah. But one thing doesn't make sense, why can't you remember Mark-hyung?" Haechan asked curiously as he began to eat again. Aish this person is still a kid after all.

"I don't know either." I answered and played with my drinks. "Maybe we weren't really childhood friends."

"That's impossible. Ever since that so-called accident, Mark-hyung avoided me when I started talking to you ." Haechan mumbled and rolled his eyes at me. This brat.

"That's weird." I whispered to myself.

"Okay, back to the story. Mark-hyung doesn't know that I know your relationship with one another." Haechan started to speak again.

"We're not in that kind of relationship." I defended. Haechan glared at me when I interrupted him.

"Shut up and listen. After you two bumped into each other, Mark-hyung went to me and asked for the way. I told the way to him. I was supposed to follow him but being the prankster and savage one in the group, I decided to tease Mark-hyung a little." Haechan grinned as he tell the story.

"And me. You included me, right?" I sighed and asked as I point myself.

"Yes, and you, Ms. Childhood Friend of Mark Lee." Haechan bowed his head to me and smiled sweetly.

"About the name tag of Mark-hyung, he always pin it on his bag but it came loose. When I saw it on the floor, I decided to keep it for a while in my pocket since we're about to go back to the stage." He said.

"When I saw you went back to the cr, I decided to drop the name tag to the place where you bumped to Mark-hyung. Just then, I saw you dropped your ticket to the same place. That's when I made a plan to make you both meet again." Haechan's sweet smile turned into grin.

"That's why you looked at me that time and smirked at me?" I asked him seriously.

So this was all planned by this cunning brat.

"Yeah. When I learned that you are sitted near the stage, I decided to look for you while we were still at the back stage. I also saw Mark-hyung at daze." He avoided eye contact with me and played with his utensils.

"Tell me, was it a coincidence that you called my seat number or intended to call my seat number?" I asked him once again. This can't be merely a coincidence.

"Then I saw you looked at the name tag of Mark-hyung. That's why I know that you have kept it in your pocket. Good thing you kept you hands in your pocket, if you didn't do it then there's no way I will let it show that your bias is him."

"Answer me! Was it a coincidence that you called my seat number or it was also a part of your plan?" I started to get mad.

"Yep, it wasn't your seat number. I intented to call yours. All for the sake of letting you and Mark-hyung meet again."

 


	8. Stalker and Peeping Tom

I decided to go home at our house. I don't want to stay in the dorms for a while. JiHee and DaEun are going to force me to tell them what happened at the bribed date I had with Haechan.

HaeChan decided to stay at their house for a while to finish some stuffs. I can't wait for him anymore, his family might get the wrong idea, especially his mom.

I was walking towards the nearest bus  stop when I sensed someone tailing me. I looked back but saw no one.

That's weird. I was sure that someone is really there.

I continued walking towards my destination and shrugged off the thoughts I'm having. Also, I have to calm down.

As I reached the bus station and wait for my bus, I received a text message from MinHyuk, my dongsaeng.

_**Noona, how have you been? Are you going home today or are you going to stay at the dorm? Eomma is also asking. You better reply.** _

I chuckled and rolled my eyes at the same time. He speaks as if he is the one older.

_**Yes I'm going home. I'm now waiting for my bus. I miss your cooking already.** _

He then replied shortly after I sent my message.

_**Then do me a favor. On your way home, buy some ingredients. You have money for sure. I'll send you the list in a minute. No ingredients, no food. Noona, you said you miss my cooking right? 😈** _

Evil brat. I put my bag on my phone since the bus is about to arrive. I went inside the bus and saw a weird looking man who also entered. He took a seat just behind me.

For some reason, he gives me chills. I looked at him through the reflection of the window. He is wearing a cap and a mask.

Is he also a celebrity? No. He gives out a different vibe. He wants to hide his identity but for a different reason.

My instincts are telling me to go away from that man. But, what if I am just misunderstanding the situation again like I always do?

I shook my head and slapped my cheeks. I took deep breath and tried to relax. He is probably just a passenger too. I am just too judgemental.

Minutes have passed and the bus have finally arrived at my stop. I went out of the bus and so did the man. I stayed at the bus stop for a while to observe the man.

I just can't calm down.

I walked away from the bus stop because the man is creeping me out. I tried to move faster and observed if the man is indeed following me.

My instincts were right after all. I was right this time. I was not overthinking.

I decided to ran because it looks like he is going to catch me any time soon. My fear increased when the sky started to get dark.

Then I remembered that MinHyuk asked me to buy some ingredients. I have to get inside the grocery store, the man wouldn't dare to catch me or hurt me there. If he did, people would just arrest him.

As I reached the grocery store, I quickly hid behind one of the shelves. I saw the man by the entrance, it is as if he was searching for me.

I stayed behind the shelves for a while . When I saw him leave, it's as if a thorn has been plucked from my heart.

I started to shop for the ingredients MinHyuk was asking. I sent him a message, asking him to pick me up. He didn't want at first but I forced him no matter what. He agreed at the end.

The fact that I was being followed to the point I have to run scares me. Then I remembered what happened last time.

Is this also the same case? Is that man a fan of NCT as well? I let out a laugh and people have been looking at me.

So that's how it is.

I went to the cashier to pay for the groceries. I sent a message to MinHyuk to hurry up because I reallg want to use the bathroom already.

You know, girl problems.

MinHyuk said he just left the house. I can't wait for that long anymore. I left the groceries for a while at the bag deposit and went immediately at the comfort room.

Good thing there's no line right now. Most of time, the line at a girl's cr are really long. Depends on the person on how long are they going to take. 

As I finished my business, I saw a camera flash. I stopped moving for a moment. My heart beat went faster.

Was someone taking pictures of me?

I kicked the door of my cubicle and hurriedly kicked the cubicle next to me. I am sure that it came from here. Other cubicles were empty and I didn't hear anyone left.

"Get the hell out of there." I kicked the door again. I am clenching my fists, ready to punch this peeping tom anytime soon.

"I said, get out!" The door opened and I saw another man inside. He stopped my fists then pulled me harshily inside. He let go of me immediately the caused my head to hit the toilet.

"You have nice body. See you on the internet." The man left. I stood up and ran to catch up with him.

As if I let you live after you saw my body.

"There's a peeping tom out there! Please catch him!" I shouted as I ran out of the cr and bumped into another man. Why do men keep on showing up? This us driving me crazy.

I saw the outfit of the guy, it's the same as what I saw inside. He is also wearing a mask, but this time his eyes are familiar.

"Mark?"

Both of us got surprised. He covered my mouth and signaled me not to call his name again. Did I just recognized him unconsciously again?

This is not the right time for that. I slapped his face. Many people at the grocery started to talk and whisper while watching us.

"Yah! What was that for?!" He shouted  angrily at me.

"You were at our comfort room just now right? Where's my picture? I'm going to report you." I started searching for his phone all over him.

"What do you think you're doing? A picture of you? Why would I keep a picture of you?" He stopped both of my hands.

"You're a pervet who can't leave a girl alone." I replied.

Then, it hit me. HaeChan's lines hit me.

_Because you're childhood friends_

I started doubting myself. There's no way Mark would do that. It would destroy his reputation.

He slowly let go my hands. There's my pain in his eyes. Yeah of course, my words have caused this.

"Anyway, let's just catch that guy." He said and walked away.

Shouldn't he be angry with me?

I followed him quietly. He talked to a guard while I claim my things at the bag deposit.

I am feeling guilty for the words I just said. I bit my lip and took a deep breath.

I shouldn't have said that in the first place.

"They will contact you if they found out who that is. Give your number to them. I can't give mine." Mark pointed out the guards who are waiting for me.

"Don't worry. They will catch him. Don't just accuse people easily next time." He said. I watched him left the grocery store.

Now, how will I even apologize to him?

I went to the guards first and gave them my number. They said they will ask me to go the police station tomorrow to file a report. There have been many cases like this and they are looking through it already.

I left the grocery store and saw MinHyuk waiting for me.

"MinHyuk-ah!" I shouted and smiled at him. I can't let him worry about me.

"You took so long." He grabbed the other grocery bags from me.

We walked quietly on our way home. I have been bothered by the fact an old weird man was following me, and a middle-aged man was peeping on me.

Things started to go crazy after I went to the concert.

"By the way noona, I think I saw someone familiar earlier. By any chance, did you bumped into Ma- nevermind." MinHyuk just laughed and became silent again.

"Mark Lee?" I asked him.

His eyes widened when I mention his name.

"So what that guy said is true. Mark Lee is our childhood friend." I mumbled to myself.

In this family, it looks like I'm the only one who doesn't know anything.

Eomma, MinHyuk-ah, you have an explanation to do later.

 


	9. Frustrations

**-Mark's POV-**

"What happened to your face?" Johnny-hyung asked me as I went inside the dorm. 

"Don't ask." I headed to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water.

"Hey, what's happening with you lately?" Johnny-hyung refrained me from drinking, he looked at me worriedly.

"I don't know." I answered and left hyung alone in the kitchen. I sat on the sofa and decided to watch some movies on the television.

I touched my face and it still stings. The words that came out of YeonA's mouth still hurts. It's hurts more than the slap I received from her.

_You're a pervert who can't leave a girl alone._

Her words keeps repeating inside my head. I punched the throw pillow repeatedly until a hand stopped me.

"Hyung." I saw Johnny-hyung glaring at me. He sat beside me and turned off the television.

"All of us have noticed already. Something's wrong with you." Johnny-hyung said.

"Did you fought with HaeChan? You guys are not talking to each other." Hyung asked me.

"We didn't. I don't know either what happened." I answered hyung.

"For sure you guys have some problem with one another." Johnny-hyung massaged his temples and let out a loud sigh.

Honestly, seeing him talking to YeonA just makes me uncomfortable.

"Before that, what happened to your face? Answer me or I'll have to sent you out." Johnny-hyung pointed at me.

As if hyung would sent me out.

"Some random girl thought of me as a peeping tom and did this to me." I answered.

If I knew this would happen, I wouldn't have bothered helping her find the real pervert. The hero is the one to blame.

"You went out again?" Johnny-hyung asked me.

"HaeChan was out too!" I answered.

"These two kids." Johnny-hyung pulled his hair.

"You guys know how dangerous it is! I know it's our day off but at least beware of the consequence!" Johnny-hyung shouted at me.

"I am careful. No one recognized me. I don't know about that other guy." I mumbled to myself.

YeonA did recognize me, but as NCT's Mark. Not as the guy she spent her childhood with.

"No food for the two of you unless you make up!" Johnny-hyung said and left me in the living room.

I don't care. I'll just cook sunny-side up eggs.

"Well that was intense." Jungwoo said.

"How long have you been there?" I looked up to him. He went downstairs and sat on the other couch.

"From the moment you began punching those poor throw pillows." Jungwoo answered.

"Did HaeChan told you what time he is going to arrive?" I asked.

"He said he still have other thing to do at his home. He'll be probably back within an hour." He answered.

Suddenly, my phone rang. When I looked at the screen to see who's calling, it is HaeChan. I turned it off and placed in the center table.

The phone rang again and just like what I did, I turned it off. This repeated for about seven times that's why I decided to turn my phone into silent mode.

I laid on the couch and JungWoo just looked at me. I closed my eyes and covered my face with a throw pillow.

"Hey, someone's calling you." JungWoo poked my shoulders but I just shrugged it off.

"I'm serious. You better answer it." JungWoo shook my shoulder this time so I sat down pissed.

"If it's HaeChan again I swear I'm going to block his number." I said.

"It isn't HaeChan." JungWoo gave me my phone.

As I got my phone, I just threw it in the couch and laid back to sleep again. I'm hundred percent sure that it is HaeChan.

"You better not regret it." JungWoo said and patted my shoulder.

"MARK!" Johnny-hyung shouted from the second floor.

I removed the pillow that covers my face and looked at him. Yuta-hyung is with him, waving his phone.

I reached for my phone and unlocked it. I viewed who called me besides HaeChan and it was our manager.

My eyes widened when I saw it. Yuta-hyung and Johnny-hyung went down angrily.

The two most scariest hyungs are about to scold me. What a great combination.

"Why didn't you answer the call? Our manager was furious." Yuta-hyung asked.

"He thought it was still HaeChan even though I told him it wasn't." Jungwoo answered.

"You're not yet in good terms with one another? Come on! What's wrong with you two?" Yuta-hyung asked once again.

"Our manager wants to talk something really important and you just ignored his call." Johnny-hyung said. "If you have a problem with HaeChan don't bring it with you at work."

I felt guilty. Hyung is right. Everyone of us in the living room went silent. I hope our manager will not scold me too. Having these hyungs scold me is more than enough.

"Yah Mark! HaeChan said you're ignoring his calls. Did you forgot already how to answer the call?" TaeYong went out of the room. He was surprised to see us downstairs quiet.

We are always messy and noisy, so it is quite surprising for us to stay put.

"This is new. All of you are quiet and why does it look like you are scolding Mark?" TaeYong-hyung asked.

"because we are." Yuta-hyung and Johnny-hyung said at the same time.

Taeil-hyung, Jaehyun-hyung, and DoYoung-hyung went out of their rooms as well, then the four of them went downstairs and sat with us in the living room.

I hugged the throw pillow on my lap, I took a deep breath as I know what is about to happen next.

A grand scolding from the hyungs.

 


	10. HaeChan's Confession

"You better fix your problem with HaeChan, okay?" Johnny-hyung pointed at me.

We are now at the living room, waiting for HaeChan to arrive. He must arrive any time soon. His curfew is about to be up.

Damn that kid, leaving me all alone with hyungs to get scolded. You deserve some scolding too, why is it only me?

"I'm home. I brought some take-outs from home." HaeChan has finally arrived.

He was shocked to see all of us in the living room. TaeYong-hyung signalled him to come over and seat beside me.

Hyung, don't do this to me please?

HaeChan placed the take-outs at the center table and sat quietly beside me. He looked at me first, then at the hyungs, then at the floor.

"When will the two of you make up?" Yuta-hyung asked as he looked so stressed.

"Just how many days have been since the last time you two talked to each other?" DoYoung-hyung asked as well.

We didn't bother to answer them. I walked away from HaeChan but Johnny-hyung pushed me back beside him.

"We can do this all day long." Johnny-hyung said.

"Just say it." TaeYong-hyung ordered.

"The girl. The one at the concert. YeonA-noona." HaeChan rolled his eyes and answered.

"You still have guts to roll your eyes?" I whispered to myself.

"What's that? You guys are fighting over a girl you just met once!" Yuta-hyung shouted which made HaeChan and I startled.

"It wasn't once. I met her before." I mumbled.

"You were really concerned in her aren't you?" Jungwoo asked.

"Just what is your relationship with her?" JaeHyun-hyung asked.

Everyone looked at me as they wait for my answer. I took a deep breath and covered my face with a throw pillow.

"I farted on that earlier, just saying." Taeil-hyung non-chantantly said. I threw the pillow at him out disgust.

"You actually believed that?" Taeil-hyung asked when Johnny-hyung choked him.

"Be serious even for once." He said and let go of Taeil-hyung but he still laughed.

"YeonA is my childhood friend. We are unseperable before but then we moved here. Some things happened then we never had any communication with one another. I guess that's the reason why she has forgotten about me." I decided to tell them. It's better this way than interrogating me non-stop. That's more abusive for me.

"Before that, should we let Haechan explain something first?" DoYoung-hyung asked. We all looked at Haechan.

"You two should really fix your problem with one another. Aish, these kids." TaeYong-hyung knocked my head as well as HaeChan's.

"Okay okay I got it I'll explain. Don't look at me like that especially Mark-hyung. You're scary." Haechan said.

"Just explain it." Johnny-hyung rolled his eyes at him. HaeChan gulped as he know how scary Johnny-hyung is when he's mad.

"I actually know YeonA is someone special to Mark-hyung. Before our concert, I saw a picture of noona on Mark-hyung's Kakao Talk. The sender said something about them being childhood friends." HaeChan pouted as he told us.

I massaged my forehead, my carelessness brought us in these situation. I should really start practing locking my phone.

"At our concert, when Mark-hyung got lost, you asked me to search for him. I saw him bumped into a girl, specifically YeonA-noona." HaeChan continued. 

 

"When she was finally on the stage, Mark hyung have been looking at her multiple times. That's when I confirmed she was indeed YeonA-noona. Mark-hyung didn't look at anyone like that before." HaeChan chuckled but everyone of us in the dorm isn't laughing at all.

HaeChan coughed and started talking again. "So when YeonA-noona was on the stage, I decided to push her over to Mark-hyung and I succeeded."

"So in short you were saying you're doing this is because of me?" I asked Haechan.

"It's a yes. I really like teasing you hyung." Haechan answered then acted cute.

I face palmed myself. Why is the attitude of this guy like this? The hyungs just laughed after Haechan told the story.

"The youngsters here are fighting over one girl while here we are getting older but still single." Taeil-hyung joked and all of the hyungs laughed.

"We're not fighting over a girl! I just want to tease Mark-hyung that's all. This hyung will kill me if I stole his girl." HaeChan said.

"But remember, we're not yet allowed to date." Yuta-hyung reminded us.

"But I did already." HaeChan innocently said.

"Not that kind of date." I told him and almost slapped him.

"Why did you ask her for a date anyway?" DoYoung-hyung asked.

"Just to explain her the situation? She looked so confused." HaeChan answered.

"Did you tell her she was my childhood friend?" I asked.

HaeChan became silent. I guess he read my mood. "Shouldn't I?"

I closed my eyes and rested my head to Johnny-hyung's shoulder. I shouldn't blame HaeChan. It was my fault anyway that I left my phone unlocked that time.

I opened my Kakao Talk. I typed a message to her mother, the one who sent her picture to me. I took deep breath before totally sending it.

_**Ajumma, I think a friend of mine have told YeonA already about us being childhood friends. I'm sorry, I promised your family that I will stay away from her after the accident.** _

Minutes later, I have received a reply from her.

**_MinHyung-ah, YeonA have asked me about her relationship with you already. She is curious. Soon, I will tell her about you. Don't worry, the accident will be a secret and our family has never blamed you for it. I hope you two we'll be close once again._ **

I went to my room and dropped myseld to the bed. As much as I want to cry, I can't. Her family have always been kind to me. Fate has always been cruel.

"Yah, Mark Lee! Go out of your room and eat your food before you rest! You haven't eaten anything yet." Taeyong-hyung shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I shouted back and went outside.

I have to prepare myself. Things are about to get out of hand. I have to fix what I messed up.

 **A/N** :

Can Filo readers please raise their hands please? I'm just curious lol.

 


	11. Sasaeng Apocalypse II

The hyungs made HaeChan and I share a room for now, in order for us to bring back our past relationship. I checked the time on my phone, it's almost 1 am.

"Mark-hyung, I won't steal your girl." HaeChan suddenly spoke.

"She isn't my girl." I replied and sat on my bed.

"We all know sooner or later she will be." HaeChan mumbled and used his phone to play some games. I bet he also couldn't sleep yet.

"I'll leave it to your imaginations then." I left him in the room and went to the kitchen to get myself a glass of milk.

HaeChan also went out of the room. He followed me while still using his phone. When we reached the kitchen, JaeHyun-hyung was also there.

"Couldn't sleep either?" JaeHyun-hyung asked me.

"Yeah. I think I ate too much apples earlier." I answered. I forgot the fact that apples are also like coffee that can't make you sleep.

As I get myself a glass, we heard a noise coming outside. HaeChan ran beside JaeHyun-hyung and clinged to his arm.

"Is someone outside?" HaeChan whispered.

The noise went louder and nearer. I myself also started to get scared. I went beside JaeHyun-hyung as well, gripping the glass.

Suddenly, we heard a beeping sound from the door, as if someone is trying to guess our passcode to get in. After some while, it became quiet again.

I felt relieved that they didn't guess our passcode. I thought they were gone when we heard our window crashing.

I almost dropped the glass while HaeChan almost screamed. Meanwhile, JaeHyun-hyung remains calm.

No he isn't calm. JaeHyun-hyung is not calm at all.

"I just want some milk." JaeHyun-hyung scratched his eyes. The milk he was pouring in his glass overflowed already but he didn't notice it.

JaeHyun-hyung is half-asleep! What should we do? We can't scream or shout, the intruders will easily know where we are.

HaeChan slowly sat on the floor and hid behind the island. I also did the same and we pulled JaeHyun-hyung down. HaeChan started to dial numbers on his phone.

The suspense is killing us. We heard footsteps coming near to where we are. I started to cling to JaeHyun-hyung and dug my face to his shoulders.

"They won't answer the call." HaeChan said as his voice is shaking.

If this is what going to make me and HaeChan make up, it worked. It definitely worked.

"They are here. Just looked at that full glass of milk." A voice spoke.

I stood up and threw the empty carton of milk angrily at the person. HaeChan stood up as well and he didn't looked please. Meanwhile, JaeHyun-hyung fell asleep on the floor.

"You scared us!" I shouted.

It was DoYoung-hyung and JungWoo. They ran to me and covered my mouth. They pulled us down and we are seated on the floor again. I tried to remove DoYoung-hyung's hand but I failed.

"Shut up. Someone else is here and it isn't just us. HaeChan sent a message that you guys are in the kitchen. We didn't respond and we went here immidiately as soon as we saw suspicous people outside." DoYoung-hyung slowly removed his hand from my mouth.

"We saw them from our room. Our sleep was interrupted by the noise. That is also why we didn't bother answering HaeChan's call. If we speak, they might hear us." JungWoo added.

"So someone is really trying to break in?" HaeChan asked.

"Yep. A group of girls. Probably sasaengs." DoYoung-hyung answered.

"What about the other hyungs? What are we going to do? It seems like they have entered already." I asked.

"They haven't. Last time we saw they are about to break the window, but they wouldn't be able enter anyway. Our windows have grills." DoYoung-hyung said.

"TaeYong-hyung and the others are inside one room. They are trying to contact the managers and the police. They were awaken by the noise as well." JungWoo said.

"JaeHyun. That guy where is he?" DoYoung-hyung asked. It looks like he haven't seen JaeHyun-hyung yet.

"In the middle of Mark and HaeChan." Jungwoo pointed out.

DoYoung-hyung's mouth dropped as he saw JaeHyun-hyung peacefully sleeping.

"Seriously, this guy." DoYoung-hyung pinched his cheeks to wake him.

"We have finally entered." A girl voice said.

All of us in the kitchen started to hold each other's hands. We heard a group of girls giggling and laughing at each other. This wasn't the first time we encountered sasaengs but this is the scariest one so far.

"Let's go to the kitchen. Let's cook something from them." Another girl said.

"Just try and we'll cook you." DoYoung-hyung whispered angrily.

HaeChan suddenly stood up and ran to the sink. He opened the cabinet under it and got a sprayer.

What is he going to do with that?

He filled it silently with water from the pitchel and dropped some chili powder and red peppers to it. He shaked everything together and ran to us again.

"If they ever saw us here, we'll spray it to them and ran outside. Mark-hyung, call the other hyungs to prepare to go out." HaeChan said.

I didn't knew he would be this genius.

"Are you sure you can pull it off?" DoYoung-hyung asked as he keeps slapping JaeHyun-hyung face to wake him up.

"I think. We don't have other choice anyway." HaeChan said.

Later on, just as we expected, the intruders have arrived in the kitchen. We are also currently in call with TaeYong-hyung. I plugged HaeChan's earphones with it so that there won't be any noise.

"They have such beautiful pans here." The first girl get the pan hanging from the rack. I carefully took a glance at them.

There a a total of seven girls here.

"Why is there a glass of milk here?" Someone asked.

"It's dripping all the way down to the floor." One of them said.

All of them started singing Drippin'. HaeChan and I were so disgusted by them. Meanwhile, DoYoung-hyung and JungWoo is still trying to wake JaeHyun-hyung.

HaeChan started to shake the sprayer again. The girls stopped talking to each other, so did I stopped HaeChan's actions.

They heard us.

Slowly, we saw their shadows getting closer. Our breathing started to get heavier. HaeChan and I looked at each other, we have to execute our plan if they found us.

"Found you." A girl with a short hair appeared above us. She is currently on the top of the island. She waved at us then winked at us.

"Surprise for you, my love." HaeChan winked as well. He suddenly sprayed the mixture he made earlier.

The girl screamed and rolled down from the island. DoYoung-hyung slapped JaeHyun-hyung so harshily that it woke him up.

"Wake up! We have to run!" DoYoung-hyung shouted.

Jaehyun-hyung finally woke up and get a hold of the situation. He yawned and glared at the girls for interrupting his sleep.

Geez, this hyung.

The other girls have saw us as well. They all ran towards us to block our way, but HaeChan is way faster.

We covered our mouth as HaeChan continued to user the sprayer at them. We also saw TaeYong-hyung holding the door open for us.

"Faster!" He shouted.

We all ran outside the house and saw the other hyungs present. Not only them are there, but as well as police officers and our managers.

Thank goodness, they have arrived already.

 


End file.
